backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorgo
General information Gorgo is the defensive Champion monster. He deals a moderate amount of damage and has the highest health of all the champions. He is a great champion to get at low level , but for end game he won't be that great, since he can't hit Flying Monsters and with the low damage (3k at level 6) a Zafreeti can easily heal any monster that survives the first hit (Crabatron and D.A.V.E.). Level 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 Gorgos take 0.6061, 1.2121, 2.4390, 4.8611, 16.6666 and 20.8333 hours respectively to heal fully from 200000 health. Gorgo can't destroy yards by himself, and oftentimes needs backup from high damage monsters like Fang. Gorgo's biggest problem is his speed; if flinged in wrong, Defensive towers will kill him before Gorgo reaches them. With Gorgo's slow speed and low damage, he is not much better in destroying yards than Drull. Also, if a Drull of the same level has backup from Zafreetis or/and Fangs or D.A.V.E.s, Gorgo may go down easily. Gorgo can also be killed if it is attacked by a D.A.V.E. and a couple or more Zafreeti healing the D.A.V.E. Gorgo is the only land monster with armor . Statistics Feeding Gorgo's feeding is based on monsters that have high health and medium damage. Tips Gorgo/tips Trivia * Gorgo was supposed to be fed 1 D.A.V.E. and 10 Crabatrons but due to many complains of the Goo cost needed and it being the hardest to feed, it was changed to 20 Crabatrons. * While Gorgo is of simian origin, Gorgo at stage 1 resembles a Bulldog. * Level 4 Gorgo can beat on 8 D.A.V.E. * Gorgo costs the most Goo to feed. * Gorgo loses its tail but gains Armor at level 4 * Gorgo's attack style changes at level 4 - he now swings up and smashes down to attack buildings * Add 100k putty rage (or 5m) and a Level 5 Gorgo can kill a lvl 6 Drull but he will lose a significant amount of health. * To feed a level 5 and 6 Gorgo, it can cost up to 2.4m goo to feed him, since level 6 Crabatrons cost 120k goo. * Level 6 Gorgo can beat a level 6 Drull without putty rage. * Level 1 Gorgo can beat a level 1 Drull without putty rage. * If a Gorgo fights a Drull of the same level , the Gorgo will kill the Drull. * A Gorgo will die if it is fighting a Fomor (unless the Fomor is ground). * You can buy buff for Gorgo as soon as it reaches Stage 6 . * You cannot buy buff for Gorgo on Kongregate on Backyard Monsters because it has not yet been updated. * Gorgo is unatainable against any D.A.V.E. in the power of compete buff or healing. * At level 1, Gorgo is just as powerful as 10 Crabatrons(40 000 Health and 1 000 damage). * Unlike any other champion, gorgo with bonus 2 can survive a fully upgraded bunker filled with level 6 eye-ra but brings his health down to 11,500. * Lvl 2 Gorgo is the only stage that keeps its mouth shut while walking * Gorgo can only be killed by 12 heavy traps at stage 1 and 2 * A lvl 6 gorgo with 5-6 Zafreeti is easy to farm/kill with! * A level 6 gorgo with bonus 3 is invincible to any other leveled drull, even if the drull has bonus 3, the gorgo will win. Category:Champion Monsters Category:Gorgo Category:Champion Monsters